Blue Goes With Everything
by deamrose10
Summary: color palettes of µ's, interesting how one color is compatible with the rest when paired together. what's your favorite combination? (umi/µ's friendship) (hints of umi/maki)


Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

* * *

Blue and Pink

* * *

"You really should let loose a bit, Umi. It's not healthy being too intense all the time." I lowered the book I was reading and stared at my raven-haired senior. She blushed and evaded my gaze.

"I-I mean, I know you enjoy your own stuff, but I've never really seen you go out and do something for yourself without Honoka and Kotori dragging you anywhere they want. And for the record, you and Maki have been spending too much time in the library, I get bored just by looking at you." I smirked as I went back to my book.

"I never knew you cared so much, Nico. What brought this on?" I could see from my peripheral vision that she was fumbling for an answer.

"N-nothing! I-I just thought that you might miss out on the more fun parts of being a teenager if you're too serious every second of the day," she said, and I let her explanation circle my head a bit before I finally closed my book and looked at her properly.

"Fair point, although I'm positive Honoka and Kotori won't let that happen, but I see where you're coming from." I packed my stuff then stood up.

"Come on, let's go," I said to the older girl. She looked at me, confused.

"Huh? Go where?" I smiled as I urged her to get going.

"Who better to show me what a teenager should really be like than you, right?"

* * *

Blue and Purple

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me to help out with the lyrics, Umi-chan. I have a vague idea of what I want to write, but I can't seem to be able to form coherent sentences by myself." I smiled as I gazed at my purple-haired senior.

"Don't mention it, Nozomi. When Maki and Eli told me that you wanted to help compose your duet, I was glad. This is going to be your first song, right? It's really not as difficult as you think it is," I said in encouragement. She smiled sweetly at me as she ushered me into her home.

"Have a seat, Umi-chan. I'll be back with some tea and snacks." After eating, we settled down in her room and I had Nozomi jot down whatever comes to her mind that she wanted the song to express. We had Maki's semi-finished music on replay to help motivate her more.

"It really is a catchy melody, isn't it? But there's a sweetness to it that makes it very romantic. Maki-chan seemed to have found quite the inspiration. That's why I decided to do a love song for the duet, Umi-chan!" I choked on my tea.

"H-huh? A l-l-love song? Does Eli even know about this?" Nozomi shrugged as she flashed a tarot card at me.

"That's what my cards said, and I agree! I can provide the experience, Umi-chan, while you provide the words. Isn't it fun?" My face turned beet red. Spending time with Nozomi as she educated me on the fine art of romance wasn't what I would call a stress-free afternoon. ' _What did I get myself into?!'_

* * *

Blue and Green

* * *

"Thank you for helping me take care of the Alpacas, Umi-chan." I smiled at my junior as I deposited a box of grass beside the shed.

"No problem at all, Hanayo. Although I admit I've never been fond of them until recently, and they do sort of have a tranquil effect every time I look at them." Hanayo beamed.

"They do, don't they? Not everyone appreciates them, but I'm glad you do, Umi-chan!" We carefully scattered the grass and refilled the water bottles before we closed the shed.

"I haven't really thanked you properly for helping me with my report, Umi-chan. You and Maki-chan make a great team. Without you, two, I'm sure I never would've passed my presentation.

"I'm glad to be of service. Although I'm sure Maki would have sufficed." Hanayo shook her head.

"Don't be so modest, Umi-chan. The both of you are such hard workers. I'm sure you're busy enough with school and your family businesses, but you both still manage to compose songs for µ's and even help us out with homework. How do you do it?" I blushed.

"I'm not really much of a multi-tasker, Hanayo. I focus on one thing first before moving onto the next. That way, I get better results for every task I do, but I also pace myself so as not to take too long doing one thing only." My junior smiled brightly.

"You're such a great role model, Umi-chan! Please don't ever get tired of teaching me, okay?"

* * *

Blue and Yellow

* * *

"This is hard – nya! How can you do this every day, Umi-chan?" I paused from my kata as I turned to smile at Rin.

"I'm just used to it, I guess. I have been doing it since I was very little, even before I met Honoka and Kotori. Don't tell me you're giving up!" My cat-like junior pouted.

"Of course not – nya! I'm just wondering how someone as beautiful and elegant as Umi-chan can do so many difficult things and still look so calm?" I laughed as I approached her and corrected her position as she held the _shinai_ I lent her.

"Maybe because I like doing it. Yes, it can be stressful, but I enjoy it too much to just ignore how much work I'm actually putting in. Just like how Maki and I enjoy composing even through the headaches and all-nighters. Isn't that what we're like when we practice as µ's? Or how you feel when you practice sports? Everything we do takes a lot of effort, but if we enjoy what we're doing, it makes it more fun." I could see Rin mulling over what I said.

"You're right, Umi-chan! It's not as hard when we're also having fun while doing it – nya!"

"Right? Now, give me three hundred more swings before you go home."

"Ueehhh?!"

* * *

Blue and White

* * *

"Hold still, Umi-chan! I'm almost done." I tried to stay as motionless as I could, but Kotori had already poked me several times, so excuse me for being a bit fidgety.

"Why am I being subjected to being your mannequin today, anyway?"

"Honoka-chan needed to help out at her family's shop, so you're next in line. There, perfect! Turn around, Umi-chan!" I took a deep breath before facing myself in the mirror. My eyes widened.

"It's truly beautiful, Kotori! Great job, but can we even perform in this?"

"Huh? Of course not, silly! This is for our photo shoot. Nozomi-chan said that we all need to wear this to fit in with the theme of the fashion show. Unlike before where only the center wore the dress, this time, we'll all be wearing one. We'll change when we perform." I continued to stare at my reflection.

"You look really pretty, Umi-chan. I didn't think a white wedding dress would suit you this much! I can't wait for you to get married, then I'll have the chance to design your gown!" My face flushed as red as Maki's hair.

"Kotori! Stop talking nonsense! That's too far into the future for us to be talking about it now," I all but screamed.

"You never know, Umi-chan. Your future partner may just be around the corner. Music tames the savage beast, or so they say." I sweat dropped. _'That doesn't even make any sense._ '

"It wouldn't hurt to be prepared, right?" I stepped down from the podium and clamped my hands on her mouth to shut her up.

"Mou, you're enjoying this way too much!"

* * *

Blue and Orange

* * *

"Honoka! Stop being lazy and help me arrange the display. We're opening in fifteen minutes and you still haven't washed your face."

"But, Umi-chan! My parents aren't even here, we can open the store at a later time!" I rolled my eyes as I hurriedly dusted the counter.

"I promised your parents I'll help you mind the store, not tolerate your efficiency for shameful behavior while they're away. Now, hurry up or I won't help you with your Math homework! Didn't your mother say you'll be grounded if you fail another test?" That got her going.

"It's a slow day, Umi-chan. Can't we close early and go play?"

"Don't be ridiculous. How do you expect to inherit this shop if you're already this unreliable with just half a day's work?" Honoka frowned and looked at her feet.

"It's not like I want to do this for the rest of my life, you know," she mumbled. I softened at that.

"I know that you have other plans for your future, Honoka. Unlike me and Maki where our futures have already been decided for us, you're able to choose yours. But remember that this shop is very important to your parents. You and Yukiho grew up here. We owe a lot to this shop, so we should take care of it for as long as it's still strong and standing." I gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Your parents do this every day, so what's one day for us, right?" Honoka smiled and nodded, a look of determination in her eyes. A bell chimed behind us.

"Welcome to Homura!"

* * *

Blue and Aqua

* * *

"Got another one, eh?" I sighed as I slumped next to Eli during one of our breaks.

"How'd you know?"

"You have _the_ look. You only look that distressed when you and Maki are having trouble composing a new song, which I doubt because I know you're not working on anything right now. Other than that is when you receive another unwanted love letter from your adoring public." I groaned.

"Didn't know I was that obvious." She chuckled.

"Don't underestimate my observational skills, Sonoda-san. It's very handy when some of us here are too reserved for their own good," she teased.

"And by reserved, you mean me, right?" Eli laughed and patted my back gently.

"One of them. So anyway, have you read it yet?"

"Mou, stop it, Eli! You know that I stopped reading them a long time ago." She shrugged.

"Another first year? Someone I know?" I blushed.

"I-I'm not sure, exactly. She remains anonymous." Eli's eyes twinkled.

"Oohhh, now that's interesting. You should reconsider my offer of us getting together instead. Maybe we can flush out this mystery admirer of yours," she suggested playfully as my mind went blank with how close her face was to mine, until someone shouted from a distance that snapped me back to reality.

"W-what are you saying, Eli?! Stop being so shameless!" The sound of her laughter haunted me for the rest of the day.

* * *

Blue and Red

* * *

"You really should be more careful, Umi. I'm not always here to patch you up." I chuckled.

"Well, at least I have an excuse to take it easy for a few days, although I'm sure my parents won't be too happy if I slack off on training."

"You're too helpful for your own good. I told you not to get involved, but no, you just had to help carry those boxes which ended up spraining your wrist. Good thing the hospital was nearby." I hopped down from the examination table as Maki took my bag.

"Don't scowl, Maki. It's unbecoming, and a smile suits you better. Thanks for bandaging it up for me." Maki huffed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. Come on, let's go already." We walked out of the hospital and headed towards my house.

"At least now we'll be able to see each other more often." Maki paused as her face flushed a bright red.

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden?! I don't get you!" I looked at her, puzzled.

"Weren't you saying the other day that I spend too much time with the others and that I seldom have time for you anymore? I assumed you meant that we haven't studied together for a while, and that I haven't visited your house in some time to work on a new song." She just blushed harder.

"Y-you heard that?" She squeaked, and I just looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Uh, shouldn't I have?" It looked like she was rummaging her mind for something to say, so I just took her hand in my uninjured one and pulled her along.

"U-umi! W-wha - ?"

"It's getting late. We better hurry before it gets too dark. We can talk about this over some hot cocoa," I said as I looked back and winked at her, and I swore there was steam coming out of her ears as I dragged her home.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I may have one or two stories circling my head and it won't leave me the hell alone unless I wrote them down. I am honestly getting frustrated because plot bunnies keep on popping up during this crucial period in my professional career.

Some parts are in reference to the Love Live School Idol Diary if any of you noticed. This is my first attempt at writing short snippets, so I'm not sure if it's show-worthy, to be honest. Obviously UmiMaki has been ingrained in my very soul so I couldn't help bringing them together as much as I could. Hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome! ^_^


End file.
